Nico Di Angelo and the house full of Vampires
by nicodiangelolovah
Summary: Nico was never a normal demigod. son of one of the big three, but even then, he still wasn't normal. his father sends him on a mission to gather information, and he somehow ends up going to high school. set in book 3 of twilight, and after BoO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, execpt the plot**

**Hi guys this is just a random fanfic that hit meh mind enjoy**

Hi, My name in Nico Di Angelo. To fully understand my story, I have to take you back about 80 years or so.

**80 years (or so) earlier**

Maria Di Angelo, was a very kind woman. She had one child a girl named Bianca. she was at this time pregnant with her second child.  
She was walking home late one night, when suddenly she blacked out.

Upon waking, she was at home on her bed.

"what happened?" she asked her 'husband' Hades, lord of the dead.

"you were kidnapped by a group of crazy scientists, who injected the baby with some kind of serum. but don't worry, the baby is perfectly fine."

"ok, as long as my little baby is ok, I'm happy."

**Back to the present**

OK, so I am that baby. I'm 15. "how am I 15?" you ask. it is a really long story, that has to do with a magic hotel. but that's for another time. To answer the other question you most likely have "what was the serum?" Answer: it was avian DNA. yep! I'm 2% Bird. and yes, I have Wings. they're black as night, and 14 feet across. and yes. I can fly.

Anyway, at this moment I'm flying over Seattle. there has been a bunch of murders here lately, and as ghost king, and son of hades, I got sent to check it out.

"hmm, I don't see anything" I muttered to myself. "well, I'll call it a day, and come back tonight."

I made my way to a little town nearby called Forks. it was far enough, but not too far. looking around at the houses below I found a small 2 bedroom house with no one inside. flew up to the window and tested it: unlocked, perfect. I slid inside the window into what was definitely a girl's room. the bed was comfy though so I crashed on her bed. drawing my wings into my shirt, I donned my jacket that didn't have slits for my wings so that if I was found, I wouldn't have to explain. I fell asleep.

the floorboards next to the door creak 'schist, someone's here' I hoped it wasn't the girl who's room I was in

"hello?" comes a distinctly feminine voice 'ah, hades.' it was most likely the girl  
slowly I pull the bed covers off and turn to look at her. she gasps, I can guess why. my arms are covered in scars and so is my neck, and I probably look like a goth teen to most people.

"who are you? and what are you doing in my room?!"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. and I'm sorry but I needed a place to sleep. I ran away from home." the last part wasn't a complete lie, I was supposed to be at camp...

"oh" the girl's face softened into what was definitely sympathy "well, if you come downstairs, I'll ask my dad if you can stay the night"

my face must have relayed my shock at such an offer "Th- thank you" I managed to stammer

"no problem! come on." she turned and headed down the stairs

'who is this nice girl?' I asked myself, before following her down the stairs.  
we went into a living room that was almost smaller than her bedroom, there watching TV was the man I guessed to be her dad.

"hey, dad" she called

"yeah, bells?"

"um, there's someone here to meet you." her dad looked around, and noticed me standing off to the side, his eyes widened in fear as he took in my goth outfit, and my many scars.

"who is this Bella?"

"he's a friend. his name is Nico Di Angelo, and I was wondering if he could stay the night. you see dad, he ran away from home and needs a place to stay for a bit."

his eyes were big as saucers "he ran away?" turning towards me he asked "where do you live? as a policeman I am required to take you home."

I stared at Bella in shock. she hadn't told me her dad was an officer! I would never have agreed. I looked him in the eye "I used to live in New York. but my family is almost all dead and my father is never home"

Bella looked so sad for me, I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd hugged me

"well, that's quite a ways away" her dad mumbled "well Nico, you can stay. if you promise you won't cause any trouble, and you go to high school like a good kid."

wow, this guy was actually going to let me stay. I must say I was surprised "yes sir. though I must tell you, "I'm dyslexic. and I have severe ADHD"

"that's ok, the principle here is really nice, and Bella can help you study."

"ok"

"by the way, the name's Charlie"

"nice to meet you"

"alright. Bella, he'll have to sleep in your room until other arrangements are made."

"ok" Bella looked very disappointed. well, I thought, it can't be that bad.

"oh, dad I'm going to go to Edwards house, bye!" Bella left. I heard the roar of a very loud engine start and then pull away.

"who's Edward?" I asked Charlie

"oh, Edward is her boyfriend. he comes over almost everyday, and when he doesn't she goes over there."

"oh, ok then. say, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"sure kid, take as long as you want"

"ok."  
I went back upstairs and into the little bathroom, it was nice, and I peeled off my three day old clothes and turned on the hot water. while it was heating up, I looked at myself in the mirror. 'wow, if anyone saw me without my shirt on they would probably die of shock.' the reason? my entire chest and back is covered with scars, also because, well, my wings don't just disappear. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax my sore muscles. then I unfurled my left wing and washed it, something I don't do too much, then the right. now I was completely clean. I stepped out of the shower and put on my clothes that were slightly damp after being washed in the shower to remove dirt and muck.  
I went downstairs, and asked Charlie "hey, um, do you have any clothes I could maybe borrow while mine are washed?"

"sure kiddo, just go in my room and take your pick."

so, I went into Charlie's room, it was picked up but definitely not clean. I took a look around before going up to the dresser and finding a pair of black jeans, much like the ones I had on, and a black shirt. I shut the door and changed, then I put my dirty clothes in the washer and turned it on.

"thanks" I told Charlie, waking up stairs in the slightly baggy jeans that I had on.

then I heard the roar of the car returning, so I looked out the window. it was a very old, very rusty Chevy truck. Bella got out of the truck and made her way inside.

she said hi to her dad, and then came upstairs.

"hi" I told her when she came in the door

"hi Nico" she replied, before sitting down at her computer and checking her emails.

"so, how is Edward?" I asked

"oh, he's fine." Bella responded.

"ok then."

'this is going to be a weird stay.'

**End of chapter one**

**hope you liked it! **

**please review and tell me if you want chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

that night was uneventful. I slept on the floor, and she slept on the bed. Bella seemed very restless, like she wasn't used to sleeping by herself.  
the next morning, she woke me up far too early

"hey sleepyhead! get up or you're gonna miss school!"

"ugh, 5 more minutes"

"nope! up now!"

"fine..." I got up slowly stretching, it was odd, I didn't usually sleep in my shirt, but I didn't want to frighten her.

"how much time do I have?" I asked yawning

"we have to leave in about 20 minutes if we don't want to be late."

"I dont mind being late."

"I figured, but I do so get your butt in gear"

"ok" I got up and went down stairs and got my clothes out of the dryer. then I went back upstairs, and asked

"hey, Bella can you step out of the room so I could change clothes."

"oh, sure thing" she left shutting the door behind her  
I pulled the too big shirt off and stretched my wings out

"I'll probably have to tell her about these soon enough" I muttered to myself. then I pulled off my pants and put on my clean ones. I pulled my wings back in, and was about to put my shirt back on when Bella walked into the room

"what the schist do you think you're doing!" I yelled before I really thought about what I was saying.

Bella stared at my face, before she looked at my torso

"Oh my God! what the hell happened to you Nico?!" I guessed she was referring to the multitude of scars covering my torso.

"nothing." I muttered to the ground. then I shrugged my shirt on to stop her ogling. "now do you want something or do you just normally burst in on people while they're getting dressed?" my tone full of acid. while I said this I pulled on my jacket to hide the slits in my shirt.

"Nico, what happened to you? your entire torso..." she looked horrified, and she didn't seem to have heard what I just said.

"that's none of your business. just leave me alone" I walked out of the room, brushing her to the side none too gently. she looked like she wanted to continue arguing, so I said

"we're going to be late if you don't hurry." clearly stating I didn't want to talk about it.

"oh, yeah, I guess so. um, my trucks outside." she looked like she wanted to pursue the topic anyway.

"lets go then"

we got into her truck, and I turned the music on, quite loud, so that talking would be hard. when we arrived at the school, I told her that I could find my own way around. I went to the building that Bella pointed out as the administrative buildiing. behind the desk like thing that split the room in two, was an older woman, about 40 with red hair.

"hello." I said

"oh hello dear, you must be Nico."

"yep, that's me!" I made a weak attempt at a smile

"ok dear, here's your schedule, and have all the teachers sign this slip."

"yes ma'am." she gave me a warm smile. I walked out of the office and deciphered the first line of my schedule. History in building 4, shouldn't be too hard to find.

as I walked into the history classroom, an unnatural hush fell over everyone. I walked up to the teacher and held out the slip

"um, the lady told me to have all the teachers sign this." I muttered under my breath. the teacher signed it and handed it back before telling me to sit down.

needless to say, it was a very boring class, and my ADHD definitely didn't like that. I was practically jumping on my chair when the bell rang. the good news? no homework. the next three classes were basically the same. no one seemed to want to talk to me, probably because I was so jumpy and axiouss that my normal aura of fear and darkness that I usually kept in check was coming out.

anyway, by the time lunch came around, I was practically dying of ADHD.

"oh, hey Bella!" I called out upon seeing a familiar face. she was sitting next to someone who was very pale and very handsome. "oh, is this Edward?" I asked suprised

"yes, Edward meet Nico, Nico, Edward." she gestured accordingly.

"nice to meet you." Edward said very formally

"likewise" I said completely informally. I sat down on Bella's other side.

"so" I said trying to make small talk "um, what's hangin'?"

Edward laughed, and so did Bella.

"did you just seriously ask 'what's hangin?'! OMG Nico, that sounded so weird coming from you!" I looked at the ground ashamed.

"don't be sad Nico, we weren't being mean" Bella said after seeing the look on my face.

"no, It's fine. so, what's up?"

"nothing really" Edward answered

"oh, ok then." I said and started picking at the food that I'd gotten.

"Nico! do you want to come over to Edward's house with me after school?" Bella asked

"um, sure." I said, uncomfortable, there was just something off about Edward and his sister. it just screamed monster.

"great! you can meet the Cullens!" I looked at her, wondering if she had the same weird vibe about the Cullens.

"ok, well see you later. I don't want to be late to class." I said and hurried off to biology. surprise! surprise! I had biology with Bella and Edward

'great. now I have to sit next to Bella and Cullen. just wonderful.' why do I have to sit next to them you ask? because everywhere else is full, and I explained that I knew Bella, so Mr. Brunner gave me an extra chair and put it at the table.

the class was the most interesting that I'd had all day. it was about cellular anatomy. 'wow, to think that the gods made all of this... amazing!' I looked around the classroom, everyone was talking, not paying attention. I grumbled "finally a decent class, and no one cares!" Edward gave me a weird look, as if he heard what I'd just said.  
after biology, Bella and I had gym. it was awesome. I loved gym class, being extremely athletic from having to fight a bunch of monsters, and I am very fit cause flying burns a lot of calories.

after gym, school was over, so I got in Bella's car and she drove us to the Cullen's house. it was too far from the city for my comfort. when we got there. I heard the family get into a welcoming position. Bella parked in the garage and we walked around to the front of the house. Edward opened the door as soon as we were in view.

"hello Nico" he said quietly

"hey" I said nonchalant.

"so Nico, this is my family. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and my parents, Carlisle and Esme." he pointed them out in turn. Alice was small with black hair, Rosalie tall and blonde, Jasper tall, blondish, Emmett tall, muscular with brown hair, Carlisle tall blonde with a kind face, Esme normal hight, finally someone is! with caramel hair, and eyes that screamed warmth. all of them were extremely pale, and beautiful. and all of they're eyes were the same color a bronze-ish golden-y color. they were definitely not human, but I didn't think they were monsters, at least not the kind I usually met.

"welcome" said Carlisle

"thanks for inviting me" I replied, taking in the lavish room. "so, you guys have a very nice house..." that was an understatement, they're house was amazing. it had so much open room! I resisted the urge to throw off my jacket, run up the stairs and then fly back down. 'stop it Di Angelo!' I told my self.

"so what the hell are you?!" Rosalie asked.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**yep, another chapter already! I really like this fanfic :)**

**Enjoy!**

**last time:**

"so what the hell are you?!" Rosalie asked.

"excuse me?!" I asked angry

"well it's obvious. you aren't human. so, what are you?" Rosalie said as if this was perfectly normal

"I am human" I growled under my breath. too many people had shunned me after I revealed my secret. I wasn't going to be avoided again.

"no you are not! no human smells like that!" she suddenly looked like she said too much.

"so, one non-human to another. what the hell are you?!" I yelled still pissed.

The Cullen family suddenly looked like they wanted to bolt, but Edward stepped in

"that seems fair. we reveal our secret. you reveal yours. deal?"

"deal. you first." I said, I wanted to make sure they held up their side of the bargain.

"ok. my family and I are vampires." seeing the probably murderous look on my face he quickly added "but we are not like others of our kind. we only hunt animals."

I cant say I wasn't relieved.

"we kept our side. what are you?" Rosalie asked, clearly impatient.

"patience. it won't hurt you to wait." I told her. she looked angry. "fine" I sighed. I shrugged off my jacket and tuned around, showing off the large slits in the back.

"great. you have holes in your shirt. now answer the question!" she was definitely mad.

"I am" I told her icily "I thought you would want to see for yourselves." then I relaxed my shoulders, and spread my wings out slowly. they all gasped. well, at least I can still get people to gasp. I told myself. "does that answer your question?" I asked still icy.

they didn't respond. I pulled my wings back into my shirt and put my jacket back on. "well, if you don't have anything to say, Bella can we leave? I have math homework to do."

"why do you have wings?" Alice asked.

"why do you have a nose?" I asked still angry at Rosalie. "because it's in your DNA. I thought vampires were supposed to be smart." I added

"because I'm not Voldemort." Alice replied laughing.

"are you sure? some of you are definitely stupid enough." I said that last part at Rosalie. she growled.

"well, you are certainly one of a kind" Carlisle said.

"wow! I didn't realize there weren't any other half human bird kids!" I said on the verge of tears again. dammit you stupid vampires, you just had to bring up that I'm the only one, the fates just wont let it rest would they?!

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" Carlisle said after he saw the expression on my face

"I'm fine" I said angry again. I could feel the shadows around the room starting to react to my mood. I quickly pushed them down, I didn't want to have to explain my godly parentage.

"not to offend you, but can you fly?" Edward asked, genuinely curious.

"yes. did you think they were just for show?" I asked acid in my voice again

"no, I just wondered how that worked" he was being honest. dang it. I wanted to shun him.

"I'll demonstrate if you want to go outside" I said feeling better. a fly would cool me down.

"yes!" almost all of them responded at the same time.

"ok" I walked out the back door. once outside, I took off my jacket again.

"why do you take off your jacket?" ugh, Rosalie again.

"because, if you didn't notice, people don't usually have large slits in the back of their shirts. my jacket hides the holes."

Rosalie looked like she wanted to melt into the shadows.

"Welp, here goes" I muttered under my breath. I took a running start and jumped about 15 feet into the air, spreading my wings when I started to fall again. flapping evenly, I stayed even in the air.

"yes, I can fly" I said flying off at almost 400 mph.

I loved flying, it was exhilarating. imagine flying in an air plane at 400 mph, without the glass in the front. knowing that if you falter, you will most certainly die. exhilarating.

after about a minute of flying overhead, I did a nose dive, reaching speeds of almost 500 mph on the way down. I heard their cries of surprise at the sudden dissent, which turned to cries of panic when I didn't pull up. 500 feet up...400...300...200...100...50. I finally flapped my wings coming to the ground slowly.

"why were you yelling?" I asked innocently. they didn't respond, so I smirked. "well if you're done looking at me like a freak. can I go?" I was mad again. great. the fly didn't help as much as I'd hoped it would.

"how long have you had your wings?" Carlisle asked

"since I was born. they grew with me. and before you ask, I've been able to fly since I was 7" he looked suprised

"what do you eat?" Jasper asked this time

"normal food. hamburgers, steak, cereal, rice, anything I can get my hands on. I'm always hungry"

they looked surprised at this. "what? did you think I ate bird food?" I asked put out.

"well, yeah. you said you were half bird." why couldn't Rosalie keep her mouth shut?

"no I didn't. I said I was half human." I instantly regretted that. I shouldn't have said anything

"what is the other half then?" Emmett asked.

"I, um, cant tell you" I responded looking at the floor. they looked intrigued. "It's much like the rule of your kind. if I tell you I would have to kill you." instead of looking scared, they looked like they wanted to laugh. "what's so funny?!" I demanded angrily.

"it's just that, you think that you could kill us!" Rosalie burst out in laughter, which abruptly stopped at my expression.

"and what if I told you I could, quite easily in fact?!" I said with a slightly crazed smile.

"I would laugh in your face." I swear! the fates made her to be the bane of my existence!

"if you did that I would just kill you and be done with it" I told her menacingly.

"sorry, but I don't believe you. first, you are much slower, second, I am nearly impenetrable, and third, I am much stronger than you."

"obviously not mentally" she growled, I smirked. "ok, to deal with the speed, I would just travel to behind you, as to being impenetrable, I highly doubt you are impenetrable to stygian iron, and as for strength. don't test your luck" I smiled my trademark slightly crazy smile. "so, wanna go?"


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! yes, another chapter. I am really bored and writing makes me feel beter :)**

**last time:**

"obviously not mentally" she growled, I smirked. "ok, to deal with the speed, I would just travel to behind you, as to being impenetrable, I highly doubt you are impenetrable to stygian iron, and as for strength. don't test your luck" I smiled my trademark slightly crazy smile. "so, wanna go?"

"stygian iron?" she looked completely clueless.

"the stuff my sword is made out of." she looked as if she were about to laugh.

"sword?! you have got to be kidding me! ok wing dude, where is your sword?!" she was laughing.

"**never. call. me. wing. dude. ever again.**" I growled, the shadows started reacting again, starting to swirl and come towards me. I gritted my teeth and forced them back, but they were still rearing against me.

"ooh, is someone mad?" she teased. I lost it. I yelled, a shout of pure fury and rage. the shadows sprang up, and the floor cracked. the shadows grabbed the entire family and held them up with an iron tight grip.

"**you have just made the worst mistake of your life. never insult one who is more powerful.**" I twisted my skull ring, and there was my sword. 3 feet of stygian iron. sharp as ever, and completely capable of killing all of them. just then Bella spoke behind me

"N-N-Nico?" she sounded horrified

I turned, she was staring at the shadows in what could only be described as abstract horror. then I realized what this must look like to her. that I was completely psycho. which to be fair wasn't far from the truth.  
I took a deep breath and released them.

they all landed gracefully in defensive positions. I started crying. I had almost killed the only people who could ever know my secrets.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I fell to my knees, racked with tears. I felt Bella's warm hands on my back.

"dont cry Nico. it's okay. no one was hurt they're all ok." I had a feeling she was reassuring herself more then me. after a couple of minutes, I finally stopped crying. I stood up

"please forgive me, I- I lost control of my emotions." I looked at my shoes. then I saw the crack on the floor. I knelt and placed my hand on it. closing my eyes I sent my power through the floor. the crack closed. I stood back up. looking up, I saw their expressions. they ranged from horrified, to amazed, to wary.

"who are you?" Edward spoke, he had not relaxed his position, and he looked like he wanted to come to Bella's side immediately.

"I-I guess you have a right to know, I'm not human. never was. I am a Demigod. my father is Hades, Lord of the dead." I looked at the ground again. "and Bella I wasn't lying. I did run away from home. my mother and sister are dead. and Hades isn't exactly your model dad."

"oh, Nico" she sounded like she wanted to hug me, which she did. I almost shoved her off but it felt nice.

"how did you do that?" Jasper asked still crouching.

"every demigod has a talent, or talents. I can control shadows, raise the dead and make hellfire and ghost fire."

"hellfire? ghost fire?" Carlisle looked confused.

"this is hellfire" I held out my right hand as I said that, and concentrating, I made a small bit of hellfire appear. everyone gasped again.

"that's wicked!" Emmett came over and patted me on the back, almost sending me flying across to room. I gave him a smile.

"and ghost fire?" why couldn't Rosalie keep her mouth shut?! granted, that was the longest silence we've had from her so far...

"I cant show you ghost fire inside." I responded still looking at Carlisle who's face dropped

"why not?" really Rosalie? really?! ugh I hate her.

"because I don't think Esme would like it if I torched her entire house." I smiled the crazy smile. "and, I know how to kill a vampire" they suddenly looked very wary.

"where did you learn?" Jasper asked taking a couple of steps toward Alice.

"which part?"

"how to kill us" he grabbed Alice's hand

"oh, I've had to kill your kind before. not the nice ones." I clarified, for Jasper's sake

"why did you kill them?" Rosalie. again

"well, I didn't really feel like getting eaten." I spat at her. everyone else relaxed

"so, can we go out side and you can demonstrate your 'ghost fire' for us?" Carlisle asked looking hopeful.

"yeah, sure" I walked out the back door again. "stay there" I told them, then walked about 100 feet away. sucking in a huge breath, I exhaled ghost fire, and caught it in the palm of my hand. well, caught most of it. the other part went and burnt the otherwise perfect grass. I walked back over to them; still holding the ghost fire.

"any volunteers to touch it? how about you! Rosalie!" I said this as a joke, but apparently she didn't think I was joking. she walked forward, and almost touched it before I made it disappear.

"woah, woah, woah! you cant actually touch it Rosalie!" she looked confused

"then why did you tell me to?" I sighed

"that was a joke."

"also, why cant I touch it?"

"because, ghost fire had special properties. one, it is extremely potent against vampires. two, it literally sucks the life force from your body. and three, it degrades your soul." Edward looked surprised.

"I'm guessing Edward doesn't think you have souls" I smiled as Bella nodded. "well, he's wrong. you actually do have souls. and its all thanks to Carlisle here." he looked very surprised at this, so I continued "Edward is mostly right. normal vampire don't have souls. but you guys do. you see, because you tried to be good you got to keep a part of your soul. Carlisle has the most, then Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper has the least." Jasper looked mad, so I explained. "every time you kill a human. part of your soul gets taken away. Carlisle has the most amount of soul a vampire can get. Edward has so little because of that time he ran away. and Jasper has the least because of his previous life style. all of you though, when you die, will get a fair judgement. also I'll put in a good word for you."

"what do you mean 'a good word'? I mean do they actually listen to you?" I swear Rosalie's head was full of flies.

"yes stupid. I am the son of the lord of the dead. why would they not listen to me?!" she looked taken aback.

"wait, you mean to say you weren't kidding when you said your dad was the Lord of the underworld?!" I smacked my forehead. I was pissed at her again. 'keep it under control Nico' I told myself 'don't let your emotions rule you. remember last time?' I took a deep breath.

"yes Rosalie. the Greek and Roman gods, they are all real." they looked like they wanted to faint or smack me for being stupid.

"sorry, I still don't believe you" ok, point proved. Rosalie is stupid. she claims the title for stupidest vampire ever. literally. she has seen what I can do, and she still refuses to believe me. 'I'll just have to give her some proof then'. I smiled.

"ok, I'll prove it. do you know where I can find a rainbow?" they looked at me like I was crazy. "you wanted proof, I am providing it. now, a rainbow?" Alice stepped forward.

"I have a crystal in my room that makes a rainbow when the sun hits it."

"go get it" she ran, really fast. 'wicked' I thought. she was back in like 2 seconds. she handed it to me. I held it up in the sunlight, and it made a rainbow.

"Alice, can you hold this here. and whatever happens, don't drop it." she held it and nodded I stepped back

"oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." I threw in a drachma from my pocket, it disappeared "show me my father Hades" the rainbow shimmered, and there was Hades, sitting on his throne acting all regal.

"dad!" I called out, he turned, he smiled with his eyes when he saw me. then frowned a little when he saw the people standing next to me gaping in wonder.

"Nico, who are these people?" I just smiled

"dad, meet my new friends, the Cullen family. Cullens meet my dad. Hades lord of the underworld."


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again! here is chapter 5 I believe.**

"dad, meet my new friends, the Cullen family. Cullens meet my dad. Hades lord of the underworld."

the cullens just gaped. my smile got bigger.

"dad, could you please tell them that the skeletans actually do listen to me?" I asked using my puppy eyes.

"Nico, you know those dont work on me." he sighed "ok Cullens. yes, the skeletans are required to listen to my son Nico." he looked back at me "is that all?"

"yep! bye dad!" I swiped my hand through the rainbow.

"so, do you believe me now?!" I smirked at Rosalie's expression "I did tell you my dad was hades lord of the underworld. why are you all gaping at me?!" I demanded furioussly as they didnt stop.

"sorry, its just that...its not everyday you seea god through a rainbow."

"that's not true. I see a god through a rainbow almost every day." they looked if possible even more surprised. I noticed Jasper looked more wary than surprised.

"what does he mean 'skeletons?" I felt like going over and smacking Rosalie upside the head.

"he meant literal skeletons." she gave a small laugh.

"you mean to tell me, that you can raise the dead?!" she laughed again. her family was shooting her looks that clearly said 'remember what happened last time you laughed?' I just smiled.

"yes. I can literally raise the dead." I knelt and placed my hands on the ground. closing my eyes I concentrated, and raised 5 skeletons out of a new crack in the ground. they stood up and turned to me for orders.

"πιάσε Rosalie δεν την σκοτώσει" (grab Rosalie, don't kill her) the whole family started when the skeletons reached out and grabbed Rosalie effectivly holding her in place.

"so, any more questions Rosalie. or do you finnaly believe me?!" I was mad, and she could it in my eyes.

"nope, no more questions"

"άφησέ με τώρα. πηγαίνετε πίσω από όπου ήρθατε" (leave me now. go back to where you came from) the family still looked astounded. I realized why. I was talking to the soldiers in greek welp, nothing I can do about it.

"well, if we're done here. I do actually have math homework" I turned towards Bella. then Carlisle spoke

"Bella was telling us that you were sleeping in her room and I was wondering if you would like to stay with us? we have extra rooms that no one uses." I was caught off guard. they had just witnessed everything I could do, and they still wanted me? what kind of people were they?!

"I would like that very much" I said looking straight at Carlisle, he wanted something, I could see it in his eyes.

"ok, I know you want something, spit it out." I told him with a cold stare.

"well, I was wondering...can I touch your wings please?" wow, that was not what I had expected at all.

"um, sure?" I extended my wings back out and walked over to him. I held my left wing next him. he reached out slowly and touched it. a look of rapture broke across his face.

"amazing" he whispered. I liked him, he was nice.

"can I touch your wings too?" Emmett asked.

"go ahead, but please be gentle, they are very breakable" I told him, remembering when he patted me on the back. Emmett walked over and stroked my right wing very gently then he tickled me and I flapped in response, accidently knocking Carlisle off his feet.

"oh, sorry" I said when I saw him lying on the ground dazed.

"wow, your wings are very powerful." really? I hadn't known that.

"um, ok. toodles!" I jumped into the air and flew up about 200 feet. I did a few loop-de-loops and the came back down slowly as to not frighten them again.

"what's it like to fly?" Edward asked.

I did a mischievous grin "wanna find out?" without waiting for him to answer I jumped back into the air and then dived and grabbed him under the arms

"hey! woah" he said as id flew us higher

"so, what do you think?" I asked him when we were about 600 feet off the ground.

"it's exhilarating!" I know right. I went into the same dive as before, except this time I had an extra about 100 pounds, so I flew at almost 550 mph. Edward was yelling the whole time. about 100 feet from the ground I leveled out and went to the ground slowly.

"so Edward, how did you like flying?" I asked after he had gotten shakily to his feet.

"it was amazing. but please, a little warning next time" I laughed, they looked startled

"what?" I was confused why were they so startled?!

"you laughed" Bella said, as if the world were turning inside out

"yes, I've been known to do that once every now and then" I said realizing why they were so quiet.

"so, does anyone else want a turn flying?" Carlisle raised his hand slowly "ok" flapping back into the air, I dive and picked Carlisle up much the same as I had Edward.

"wow! this is truly fantastic!" he cried as I did a loop-de-loop. I flew back slowly instead of in a dive, and set him gently on the ground. I straitend

"do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving!" they looked surprised. "what?! flying is like an hour long workout! I'm hungry!" Carlisle and Esme laughed

"come inside Nico, you can have anything you want out of the kitchen" Carlisle told me

"thanks" I went inside, and into the kitchen. I looked around into all the cupboards and the fridge and gathered some food. you know: pop tarts, cereal, OJ, icing, and some premade broccoli.

"um, that cant good for you" Emmett told me, as I sat down on the couch with my food, and started eating a pop tart

"when you fly around all day burning calories, you could eat pop tarts every day and still be this skinny" he chuckled.

"Nico, as long as you live under my roof, I will make sure you eat more healthy than that. after all I am a doctor" Carlisle told me looking stern after he saw what I'd gathered from the kitchen

"wait, you're a doctor?" I asked. I hadn't known that.

"yes Nico, I am a doctor. I know that sounds a little funny, a vampire doctor. but its true, I've devoted my life to helping people, and I love every minute of it" my face must've belayed my shock

"oh! I have a request. when I'm done eating" I clarified, because food is always more important.

"sure, I'll be in my office." with that he went upstairs. the others slowly dispersed. I'm guessing they didn't want me to feel awkward. I finished eating, and went up stairs to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door.

"come in" I opened the door. my first thought was 'Annabeth would love this'. books, books everywhere. three of the 4 walls, were covered in bookshelves. the second was 'why in the world does he need a computer?' I know, my brain is a little weird.

"what did you want Nico?" he asked, staring at me kind of weird.

"um, I was wondering, why does Rosalie ask so many questions?" I asked really quietly.

"she has the hardest time with what we are, and she is naturally inquisitive. she's not trying to be so mean, she is just naturally that way."

"ok then. oh, why did you offer me a place to stay? you saw yourself what happens when I lose control." I looked at the ground

"because Nico. you needed a place to stay. I don't judge people on what they can do"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Hello everyone! enjoy!**

"because Nico, you needed a place to stay. I don't judge people on what they can do"

"thanks, so where's my room?" he smiled

"you can have any room you want, that's not taken already that is" I smiled

"ok, I'll go find one" I walked off. roaming around, I went to the third story of the house. at the end of the hall, there was an empty room with a large window. perfect it accommodates all my needs. I put my jacket on the bed to 'claim' it. then I open the window, and jump out of it. flying up, I go and grab a tree. the scenery here is beautiful, everything here is green. I jumped to a taller tree and climbed it. then I jumped off of it. backwards, and fell almost to the ground before catching myself.

"Nico! hey, Rosalie said she wanted to talk to you" Edward called out

"coming!" I flew to him, and landed not a foot from him; "so, where is she?"

"she's in the living room, I think she wants to apologize." I nodded and walked inside. Rosalie was waiting for me

"hey Nico" I nodded in greeting, she sat up a little straighter "I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you"

"thank you for the apology. and I'm sorry I almost murdered your whole family" she looked scared.

"um, just out of curiosity, would your sword actually hurt me?" I laughed.

"I would demonstrate, but anyone cut by my sword has their soul sucked into it. forever." she looked as if she would faint "are you ok?" she nodded.

"so, Nico. is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I smiled my crazy smile

"I'll think of something" she probably regretted what she just said "well, I'm going to go back to flying, bye Rosalie"

I left through the back door. I flew over the river, admiring the beauty of it. I wondered what the others were doing. so, I flew back around, and went back in through my window. not bothering to close my wings, I walked down the hall. it felt nice to leave them open. you cant imagine how hard it is to keep them in at all times. imagine tying your hands behind your back, but that you can untie them at any moment, it just means that you will be shunned for who you are. basically, it sucked. I ran to the stairs and fulfilled my wish from earlier, I flew down the stairs. it was great.

"hey Nico, do yo-watch where you're going!" Edward yelled. as I almost ran into him, I knew I wouldn't, but apparently he didn't.

"oh, sorry Edward. do you know where Esme is?"

"she's probably in the dining room. she likes to rearrange the flowers" I flew the rest of the way down the stairs. and stopped at the bottom. I went to the dining room, wings still out, and saw Esme. she was in fact rearranging the flowers.

"hello Esme" she turned and looked slightly startled that my wings were out

"hello dear, is there something you need?"

"um, I was wondering if you knew where I could get some clothes." she smiled

"go ask Alice, she loves clothes" she gave me a warm smile before returning to her flowers

"thanks" I turned and roamed around looking for Alice's room. I found after about 5 minutes of wandering. I knocked on the door

"come in!" I walked in, and saw a bunch of clothes everywhere.

"wow, Esme wasn't kidding when she said you loved clothes." Alice just smiled

"so Nico, what did you want?"

"well, um, I was hoping you could help me get some spare clothes" her eyes lit up "just so you know, I only wear black" she looked a little disappointed, but then she just smiled

"ok! come here" I walked over. "what size do you wear?"

"I wear a small shirt and size 24/30 pants" she grabbed a pair of black jeans, and a dark grey shirt with a black phoenix on it.

"here you go! one outfit down, two to go!" she was way too exited about clothes. she found me another pair of black jeans, and a pair of dark navy. a dark camo shirt and a deep burgundy that was almost grey.

"thank you Alice, you're a life saver" she smiled even bigger "oh, do you have a medium black shirt?" she handed me one. I left her room. I flew back up the stairs, and went to my room. in my room, I took the medium black shirt, and cut holes for my wings in it. then I put it on. I was changing, when someone knocked on my door

"one sec!" I called, tugging on my shirt, then I opened the door, it was Bella

"hey Nico, I was wondering if we could talk?" I invited her in, we sat on the couch, the only piece of furniture other than a small chair

"what did you want Bella?" I asked in a great mood after the clothes

"well, I was, um, wondering." she screwed trying to sound nonchalant "what happened to you?! I saw the scars so don't tell it's nothing" I sighed, this was not a conversation I wanted to have with her.

"Bella, you know how I told you that my dad is Hades?" she nodded "well, basically **all** the old myths Greek and roman are true. the good and the bad" I looked down. then I stood and took off my shirt again. she gasped, I let her have a good look this time "all of the old monsters are real too. and they think demigods are great snacks" I pointed to a scar that ran from my right shoulder to my left hip "this one is from a chimera" I pointed to another one "drachmae" Bella starting crying. I quickly pulled my shirt back on "why are you crying?" I asked worried

"Nico, you were attacked? w-w-why?! th-that doesn't seem fair?!" I smiled

"hasn't anyone ever told you? life isn't"

"b-but..." I cut her off

"Bella, you saw what I can do. that's not half of what I'm capable of. with great power comes great responsibility, I don't mind. plus killing monsters is fun" she looked scared

"Nico, you cant go around killing Monsters!" I laughed with no humor

"Bella, in my world. it's kill, or be killed." she stopped crying. "hey I have an idea!" she looked up "do you trust me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peeps! what's up?! here's another chapter :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to: ****phoenixspiritwolf.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride. I only own the plot for this story.**

"Bella, in my world. it's kill, or be killed." she stopped crying. "hey I have an idea!" she looked up "do you trust me?"

"um, a little?" I chuckled, and grabbed her under the arms "hey! Nico-Aahhh!" I had jumped out the window. I flew us around a tree then landed on it.

"so, do you like flying?" she clutched the tree tightly.

"not really, I don't like heights that much." I just shook my head in laughter.

"ok, I'll take you back." I picked her up and flew back through my window. I set her down on the couch.

"so, what do you want to do?" I asked leaving my wings out. she was very distracted by them. "do _you_ want to touch too?" I asked smiling. she nodded and stood. walking over to touch them, almost tripping. naturally. she hesitantly reached out and stroked my left wing gently.

"they're so beautiful. where did you get them?" I looked down.

"I was born with them." she seemed to realize that I didn't want to share.

"does anyone else know?" I looked up, my eyes were hard and cold

"everyone who know is in the underworld" she looked shocked

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that the only people who ever knew was my family. my mother and sister died. and my father is lord of the underworld" she looked slightly put out by this.

"oh, I'm sorry." I shook my head

"it's fine."

"so, why do the monsters want to kill you?"

"well, they want to eat us."

"they what?!" she was aghast.

"they are much like your vampire friends, except they don't curve their appetite." she went almost as white as Edward.

"that-that's terrible!" she exclaimed.

"yeah. I know." I sighed.

"are there others like you?"

"no. there are other demigods, but I'm the only one with wings."

"so, your one of a kind?"

"yes. and it's lonely. I can't tell anyone what I am, because they'll treat me like even more of a freak. no one likes Hades' kids."

"why not?" she was way too curious.

"because you saw what I did. I can kill people with little more than a thought. no one likes that I have that kind of power. they all want to use me as a weapon, and they forget I'm a human too. they only think of me as a means to an end, and they don't stop to consider that I might not want to fight, or be that means. no, they only think of my powers, and they don't care about my feelings. my sister died because of some stupid quest that she wasn't ready for! but no! the damn leader took her because of her skill with knifes! the others were just as skilled, if not better than she was! and she was 12 for goodness sakes!" I finished my rant, and Bella's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"I didn't know. sorry Nico."

"it's fine. there's no need to grieve over the dead. they're happy, and they don't want you to grieve over them. I should know, I've talked to enough of them."

"wait, you can speak to the dead?"

"yeah. I can summon them too. it takes a ritual though, and I'm not at full strength right now."

"oh, you don't have to- I mean, I don't need you to summon the dead right now..." she said awkwardly. I snickered at her conundrum a little.

"I know. you're funny when you're flustered though." she turned bright red. a knock sounded on the door.

"oh, come in!" I called. Edward entered. "hi."

"hi Edward!" Bella called. he smiled. it was a predatorial smile, and sent shivers down my spine. gods I hated monsters. even the ones that didn't attack. they made my ADHD act up, and that was really distracting. I was noticing every minute detail of everything. the way Bella ungracefully rose, the way he seemed to stiffen when she sat o nhis lap, her smile of contentment. it was maddening.

"so, Nico. how come I can't read your mind?" Edward asked me. I stiffened.

"what?! you can read minds?!"

"yes." he looked a little put out that he couldn't read mine.

"can your whole family?"

"no. just me. my sister; Alice can see glimpses of the future, and Jasper can calm someone down. there are other gifts, but it would take too long to explain them all."

"then, I believe it's because I'm a demigod. my godly half prevents you from interfering with my mind. also, the fact that I'm only 48% human might add on that. 50% god 2% bird." I explained for Bella's benefit. the vampire should have made that connection already.

"oh. that makes more sense." Edward said thoughtfully. "you know, I can't read Bella's mind either. maybe you are the same?"

"maybe. why can't you read Bella's mind?" I mean, I didn't know, and I'm a curious person.

"we don't know. we think it's her gift showing up before she's turned. when you become a vampire your human senses are enhanced so your dominant trait is you 'gift'. mine was knowing what people around me wanted. now I can hear their thoughts. Jasper had charisma, now he controls emotions. Alice already had glimpses of the future, now she has more, and can understand them better." well that made sense. not.

"um, sure...whatever you say..." I had no idea what he was talking about any more. Edward laughed. it was a clear bell sound, very nice.

"so, Nico. why were you in forks anyway?" Bella asked me.

"oh. my father went me on a mission to find out why so many people were dying in Seattle. I was tired, so I came to Forks for a small nap. I overslept, and you found me."

"wait, you're here to find out why people are dying in Seattle?" Edward asked suddenly urgent.

"yeah, why?"

"because, it's our kind. someone has made a newborn army, and they're uncontrollable."

"well schist. that complicates things."

**End of chapter 7**

**YEP. complications are here...**

**if anyone other than Pheonix is reading this, REVIEW!**

**on to people who already reviewed.**

**Why1: die quietly.**

**truth hurts: I know. it was a typo. I fixed it already. jeez.**

**twilight person: I did. happy?**

**pheonixspiritwolf: in order**

**go read it first. my characters are a little OOC for this story.**

**Nico's reaction is on fleek.**

**of course.**

**flying makes him hungry, and they are similar. pale skin, no social lives, prick attitudes, oh wait...**

**the phoenix idea was from a fic I read called 'dark pheonix' it's one of my favorites, but it hasn't been updated in more than a year, and I am sad...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: still only own the plot.**

**Hello! I know, I haven't updated this story in a while. because, let's be honest, only like 6 people read this. that means it is not a top priority to me. this will not get updated that much, but it will not be abandoned forever. it might go without updates for months at a time, but I promise to finish. if it be in the next month, or in 3 years, who knows?**

**anyway, thank you to Pheonixspiritwolf. the only person who ever reviews. that kinda makes me sad. but, never the less, here is chapter 8!**

**Last time:**

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Because, it's our kind. someone has made a newborn army, and they're uncontrollable."_

_"Well schist. that complicates things."_

"Yeah. we were about to have a family meeting about what to do about it. you can join as you're now part of the family." Edward said, offhanded. wow. they had already accepted me. best. day. ever!

"Ok! let's go downstairs." I got to my feet, and walked out the door. at the stairs, I spread my wings, and glided down. that was definitely a perk.

"Oh! hi Nico!" Alice said coming out of her room.

"Hi!" I said. then I flew down the second flight of stairs, almost crashing into the wall. oops. I tucked my wings away as I walked into the kitchen and took a seat. chairs were very uncomfortable when one has wings. the rest of the Cullen family sat as well.

"So, we know that the attacks in Seattle are from newborns. They are unpredictable, and vicious. We need to stop them before things escalate too far." Edward said. Hmm, I could kill vampires, but their unnatural speed was a big problem in large numbers. I could deal with maybe 5 by myself, but any more than that, and I was just too slow. My best advantages were stealth, and flight.

"Jasper knows the most about newborns, and their uses from his time in Mexico. If we can get the wolves to help us, we have a winning chance." Edward continued. Wolves? Were there werewolves in Forks too?! Cause those I was not okay with. I absentmindedly rubbed the claw marks on my shoulder, courtesy of Lycon. 7 pairs of amber eyes watched my movements. I looked up. oh, did somebody say something to me?

"Nico? Did you hear the question?" Bella asked. I blushed slightly.

"No. I was in my ADHD induced mind wandering. What did you want to know?" I asked.

"Have you ever encountered newborn vampires before?" Jasper asked.

"Once." I said, and shuddered. "And I'd hoped never to repeat that experience." That had been a hard day. I still had the bite mark on my neck. I closed my eyes, and the scenes flashed in my mind.

**Flashback**

"_Aren't you just the cutest thing?" came a voice from behind me. I turned, and there was a man. He had wild brown hair, and deep red eyes. A vampire. Crap._

"_What did you need?" I asked, praying to all the gods I knew that he wasn't hungry._

"_I just wanted to find the source of that delicious smell." He said, and took a step forward. I involuntarily took a step back. His perfect white teeth glimmered in the dim light of the alley._

"_Leave me alone." I said, and took another step back._

"_No, I don't think I will. You simply smell too good to just leave. Why do you not smell like the others?" he asked, coming still closer. My heel hit the back of the alley. I was trapped._

"_I'm not like the others." I said, and brought my wings out, hoping that he'd leave. Instead, he just clapped happily._

"_I like chicken!" he announced. Then, a blur rushed me. My head hit the wall, and black spots danced across my vision. I gasped as something sharp pierced the side of my neck. Not close enough to hit the artery. _

_In a moment of pure panic, I lit my entire body alight with hellfire. The vampires' screams filled the alley. I scrambled to my knees, and put a hand on my profusely bleeding neck. The vampire was still screaming, before he suddenly stopped. A pile of ashes fell to the ground. I blinked a few times. I'd just murdered him. my first kill._

**Flashback end.**

I gasped as I came back to present time. I shook my head a few times to clear it, and instinctively put my hand on the bite mark.

"Nico?! Are you alright?!" Carlisle asked. I nodded mutely.

"Yeah." my voice was cracked, and hoarse. "I'm fine. That happens sometimes." I got out, and blinked a few more times to make sure that there were no black spots on my vision.

"Were you bitten?" Jasper asked from right beside me. I jumped a literal foot into the air, and turned. My hand was still on the bite mark.

"Yeah." I said, and hesitantly lowered my hand. the whole family was silent for a few moments.

"Then why aren't you a vampire?" Rosalie asked.

"I got all the venom out." I replied annoyed. Why did she need to know everything? "Took ages too." I added, and sat back in my seat. Jasper resumed his seat as well.

"Well, everyone here but Bella should be able to fight the newborns." Jasper said with a pointed look at my neck. I glared lightly at him.

"I can fight them, but my speed is no match. I think it's be better if I used my control over the shadows to make them easy pickings. Then, I could keep all of you relatively safe, and help out." I offered.

"How good is your control over the shadows?" Esme asked. I smirked, and raised my hands slightly. The shadows in the room immediately came up, and curled around my body like a snake. Then, I made them dance across the table, and get me some food from the kitchen. They came back with a bag of Lays. Why did vampires have chips? Never mind.

"I have pretty good control over them, but not for extended periods of time. I can hold them off for maybe 5 minutes before I run out of energy." I answered, and dropped the shadows. I picked up the chips, and opened them.

"Well, that's not very useful is it?" Rosalie asked. "I think that-"

Crunch. I bit through my chip slowly making a loud crunching noise. Rosalie stopped and starred at me.

"As I was saying, I think that Esme-"

Crunch.

"That Esme should be-"

Crunch.

"That she should stay with-"

Crunch.

"That she would be better off-"

Crunch.

"For the love of god stop!" she demanded turning to me. I blinked at her.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. Then, I took a bit of chip, and crunched it loudly. She glared at me. everyone else was finding it rather amusing.

"Esme should stay near Carlisle, is what I was trying-"

CRUNCH.

Needless to say, Rosalie lost her shit.

**End of chapter 8.**

**Yeah. here you are.**

**Pheonixspiritwolf: thanks for the review. my writing has improved considerably since I started writing this story, so I may or may not go back and redo the first couple of chapter because they make me cringe pretty badly. anyway, hope you like what I've done with it.**


End file.
